


神族猎人

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 神族宇宙 [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	神族猎人

1.

我叫Astrid，神族猎人的徒弟，曾在阿斯加德做赏金猎人。

现在，我陪着索尔·奥丁森在宇宙流浪。

他刚刚失去了亲人，失去了半数人民，砍下了仇人的脑袋，也无奈接受了定局。

我想散心会让他好受一些。

路过加塞林的时候，我回师父的小屋走了一遭。

仓库里凌乱不堪，没有一丝生气。师父不在，我想她应该又接到新的任务了。

在她平日经常锁着的柜子里，我找到了一颗能量不足的水晶。

记忆水晶，神族猎人外出任务必带的工具之一。这颗水晶能记录行动过程，当做证据交给买主。

按理说，这颗水晶明显是用过的，不应该留在这里——师父一生猎神从未失败过，更不会私藏证据——至少我是这样认为的。

我让候在外面的索尔再等一等，拿着水晶进了暗室。

紫色的水晶在暗室里发着荧光，我用手轻轻转动着水晶的棱边，读取水晶里残缺不全的影像片段。

2.

【仓库的办公桌前】

“我的价格可是很高的。”师父双腿交叉搭在桌面上，拿着小刀磨着指甲。

影像里的师父穿着神族猎人的潜行狩猎服，头发高高扎起，比我印象里第一次见她时还要年轻得多。

对面有人将一大包金币恭恭敬敬的放在了桌子上，冲师父推了过去：“这是定金，只要成功，还有三倍酬劳。”

师父瞥了一眼钱袋子，继续磨着指甲：“既然知道我的定金，那应该也知道我的规矩。神族猎人，这辈子杀巨人、杀泰坦、杀精灵、杀神族，其他种族，我不插手。”

“您放心，我们的目标完全符合您的要求。”

“是么？”师父把刀向后一甩，插进背后架子上挂着的刀鞘里，放下腿来，转而双肘撑在桌上看向来人，“好久没碰到有意思的猎物了。你们要杀谁？”

那人向前两步，扶着桌沿凑近道：“阿斯加德的王子，洛基·奥丁森。”

3.

【仓库后的死木地牢】

那是加塞林独有的死木，制成的牢房异常坚固，即使是妙尔尼尔的攻击也能挡上一挡。

师父坐在牢房外面的桌子后，翘着脚把玩着小刀：“知道是谁花钱买你的命么？”

地牢里关着一个黑发男人，看起来和索尔差不多高，即使身处牢内却仍是一副优雅淡定的表情，仿佛一切都在他的掌握之中似的。

是洛基，我曾在阿斯加德见过他。只是影像里的洛基看起来比我记忆中还要年轻一些，也远没有后来那些高深莫测的表情。

按照水晶的损耗程度来看，这段故事应该发生在很多年以前，甚至可能在我出生之前。

而时间戳也证明了我的猜测。

很多年后我与师父谈起这段故事，她告诉我，那时，刚刚学会诡计和法术的年轻的神总是控制不住到处惹是生非的心。他游走于宇宙各处，用自己的小把戏捉弄着不同的人，并且乐此不疲。

但是这次他招惹错了对象。

他的仇家没有轻易放过他，而是找到了宇宙赏金猎人的组织，出了高价要洛基的命。

可惜洛基作为法师，用法术把那些赏金猎人耍的团团转。

于是他们找到了价格最高的我的师父。

据我所知，师父是那些赏金猎人里，唯一能对付法师的一个。

她可以看穿法师的法术和小伎俩，虽然她至今也不知道为什么。 

师父问他的话并没有得到回应，他在牢房里悠闲地四处看了看，用拳头轻轻敲了敲死木牢房：“这么安全的牢房，专门为我建的？”

“你还不够格，”师父握着小刀，刀尖一把扎进桌面，“我不杀你，只是因为我有些疑问还搞不清楚。你好好配合，我可以考虑晚点儿把你交出去。”

他停下四处张望的眼，盯着桌面上被小刀扎出的深孔，然后抬眼看向师父：“你确定你抓住的是我？之前那帮蠢货可都失败了。”

“我抓住的是不是真的你，你不是比我更清楚么，洛基奥丁森？”

他的绿眼睛盯着师父一会儿，突然笑了出来：“这就是你想搞清楚的吧？为什么唯独你可以看出我的分身？”

师父拔出小刀走到他面前，隔着牢房看他：“所以我抓的没错。”

洛基疑惑的眯眼：“你不确定？”（You weren’t sure?）

“现在确定了。”(I am now.) 师父捏着刀尖，刀柄敲在死木上发出沉闷的声音，即使是水晶之中的影像也清晰可闻，“不过你猜的对，我确实很好奇，为什么我会对法师的小伎俩免疫。”

4.

【死木地牢内】

师父和那个叫洛基的男人面对面站在地牢里，黑气沉沉的死木牢门上挂着笨重的锁。

师父打开了洛基的手铐，他摸了摸勒出红痕的手腕，歪着头看着师父，微微眯起的眼睛带着些许欠揍的挑衅。

师父当然见惯了猎物这样的表情，随手解下腰上一个皮袋子丢给他：“酒？”

洛基没有防备，接酒囊的动作不大好看。他拔出塞子，垂眸看了看，又看了师父一眼，仰起头喝了一口。

师父的酒是加塞林上最烈的酒，我曾见过整天泡在酒馆里的大汉被师父的半壶酒灌倒昏睡不起。

洛基也不出意料的咳了起来，震得脸色发红。

师父耸着肩笑了笑：“和阿斯加德的酒比起来，如何？”

洛基一脸嫌恶的把酒囊丢回给了师父。

5.

【死木地牢内】

几天后，师父侧身站在牢门口，左肩贴在冰凉的死木上，洛基坐在她对面，原本干干净净的脸上蹭了些牢里的灰尘，比最开始多少狼狈了些。

师父在和他聊天。

我听到洛基讲他在阿斯加德的生活。如果不是索尔曾经对我提起过，而我也在阿斯加德见过洛基，我几乎就要被他编造的悲惨故事骗去眼泪。

师父双手环胸，听他讲着故事，嗤笑了一声，颔首，微微摇头：“如果你说的是真的，那你可真是我猎杀过的神里……最惨的一个。”

洛基抬眼看着师父，眼神中闪过一丝狡黠与得意：“哦，允许我纠正一点——我不是你猎杀的神。”

墙根下坐着的洛基突然变成虚影，我看见影像里，拿着尖木片的洛基正站在师父背后，冲着她的背狠狠地刺了下去。

我紧张的瞬间捏紧了拳头。

可师父却淡定的拔出了刀，向背后一挥，刀刃准确的划破了洛基握着木片的虎口。

师父转过身去，见洛基手里的木片已经扔在了地上，流着血的手高高举起像是投降一般。

“我说过我能识破你的分身。”

6.

后面很多段影像已经缺失了画面，我只能勉强在沙沙的杂声中听到几句断断续续的话。

“我比你多活了一千年，你凭什么确定能杀得了我？”

“可你已经在我的牢里了，不是么？”

……

“那为何还不动手……我见过……你说，你是不是……我了？”

洛基语带调侃，我听见师父罕见的沉默片刻后嗤笑了出来。

……

“有时候我会觉得我们很像。”

“这意味着你愿意多和我说些实话了么？”

……

之后的话全都听不清了，似乎她和洛基渐渐聊起了一些认真的话题，而不再是互呛，但我不能确定。

我只是感觉到师父的语气变得越来越柔和，而洛基似乎也收起了恶作剧的性子。

7.

【牢房的床边】

不知过了多久，影像突然出现，我一时有些愣怔。

那是很多天之后的影像，我看见师父和洛基在地牢里打了起来。

这段影像不时出现虚晃的镜头和偶尔的画面缺失，我只看见他们两人像是打情骂俏一般，毫无火药味的打了两下，接着师父便被洛基压在了床上。

师父手里的刀突然抵在他脖子上。

原本带着笑意的洛基表情一凝，低眼瞅了瞅锋利的匕首，微微眨眼：“你不是能看出我的分身么？”

师父的刀横了过来贴住他的皮肤，轻轻拍了两下：“只是确认一下。”说完便翻身压上了他。

后面的画面缺失了。

当然，即使没有缺失，我也不敢看。

最后是洛基先醒了过来，师父赤裸的背趴在他胸口，一只手跨过他的腰搭在床下。

我看见洛基抬起手，好像是想抱住我师父。

以我对他仅有的了解，我无法分辨出他这样做的目的，究竟有没有恶意。

但师父不知什么时候醒了，在他的手附上她后背的时候，突然开口：“你最好不要动什么歪脑筋。我的刀就在手边。”说着，搭在床下那只手握着地上的刀，刀尖在地面轻轻划了两下，发出刺耳的摩擦声。

洛基的手顿在空中，然后慢慢举在了耳侧。

师父坐起身来背对着他穿衣服时，洛基看着她光裸的背，突然恶意的问她：“你每次杀神之前都会和他们睡一夜么？”

师父狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

我听说师父这一生没有和任何男人发生过关系，如果有，那应该只有这一次。

洛基冲师父撇了撇嘴：“别瞪我，你昨晚不是很享受么？”

“我怎么觉得你比我更享受呢？”师父讥讽的回了他一句。

出乎我意料的是，洛基听完师父的话，罕见的没有呛回去，反而低着头笑了笑，说了声：“的确。”（Indeed.）

师父似乎也没有想到他会是这种反应，穿衣服的手愣了一下，接着问他：“守着彩虹桥的那个家伙，是不是什么都能看见？ ”

洛基抬头：“我没有被人参观的习惯。”

师父穿好衣服站起身来，侧过头去瞥了他一眼：“那就好。”

8.

再后面的影像里，我看见洛基偶尔走出牢房，在外面的桌子附近停留过一段时间。

我想那是师父特意给他的自由空间。

又过了一段时间，某天，洛基在悄无声息的向师父靠近。

师父转身拿刀对着他：“想回笼子里去？”

他举起双手做投降状：“也许我只是想给你个拥抱呢？”

"你自己说的话，自己信么？"

"当然，我不是一直都对你十分坦诚么？"

师父挑眉，刀尖托着他的下巴。

洛基举在耳侧的手又升高了些：“至少今天如此。”

师父放下了刀，跳上桌面坐好，往嘴里灌了口酒。

“你知道么？其实你比我更不喜欢相信别人。”

“也许只是你不值得让我相信罢了。”

“……也许你看错我了。”

“等你能证明这句话的那天再来说服我吧。”

9.

后来发生了什么，影像全部缺失了。

我只能从存留的残影里推测出，师父与洛基的关系似乎发展的好了一些。

再后来，我听见师父说了一句话，那句话直到后来再次想起时，我仍会觉得不可思议。

师父说，等你什么时候成了王，才配成为神族猎人的猎物。

我想起当年我第一次见到索尔的时候，就是为了帮他寻找掉下彩虹桥的洛基。

那时我抓回了一个假的分身，而真实的洛基，后来听说去了中庭。

师父当初对他说的话，是否也影响了他呢？

10.

最后，师父放走了他。

走的时候洛基说，也许师父应该养个小宠物，或者一个孩子，这也许能让她脾气好点儿。

师父向他扔了一个酒杯。

我看了看时间戳。

那之后的第二年，师父收养了父母双亡的我。

11.

影像到这里便全部结束了。

在我以为这就是结局的时候，我听见了师父的声音。

很久很久之后，她正在回看着这颗记忆水晶，突然有人给她送来了一张票。

阿斯加德洛基之殇。

师父笑着把票扔进了垃圾堆。

12.

等到再出现影像的时候，是有人来给师父报信。

那人说，洛基死了。

师父听到消息也只是愣了一下，紧接着就笑着说：“又来？他死亡的消息一年能听见好几次，想骗我为他哭……想也别想。”

然后她果然没哭。

她换上多年没碰过的潜行狩猎服，离开了加塞林。

时间戳上写着2018，就在索尔砍下灭霸的头颅之前几天。

13.

我放好记忆水晶，收拾好仓库，走了出去。

索尔坐在外面的一块大石头上等我。

“你师父不在？”

我点了点头，拉住他的手，看了一眼背后的仓库和坍塌多年的废弃牢房，轻声对索尔说：“我们走吧。”

**番外：**

穿着潜行服的神族猎人站在收拾干净的仓库里，似乎在和什么人用通讯器交流着。

“你说灭霸干了那么多坏事，最后被索尔砍了头？”她笑了笑，拿刀磨着指甲，“既然如此，那我只好找他的那些手下报仇了。”

通讯器那边似乎传来了反对的声音。

她打断了对方的话，毫不在乎的哼笑道：“我是个赏金猎人，没有任何道德标准可以束缚我。”

“没有任何道德标准可以束缚我？有没有人告诉过你，假扮我的时候要低调一点儿？少说话，多做事？”

背后话音刚落，坐在桌子后面的神族猎人一愣，随即转过身来，绿光闪过，坐在椅子上用刀磨着指甲的人分明是洛基。

而来人才是真正的神族猎人。

她手里提着几只外星野狗的脑袋，随手扔到了桌上，甩滴下来的血溅到了洛基的手腕上，他脸上露出厌恶的表情，轻轻拍了拍自己的袖子。

神族猎人看了他一会儿，眯起眼睛问道：“你不是我认识的那个洛基，对么？”

“你说什么？”（I beg you pardon？）

她没有再说话，过了好久，从腰上摘下一个皮袋子扔给他：“酒？”

洛基接过了酒囊喝了一口，剧烈的咳了起来。


End file.
